smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slaved Smurfs/Act 2
As both stories began, everyone saw in both minds of Papa Smurf and Brainy, was the Smurfs running into the forest as if they were as young as Smurflings. "Come one, slow Smurfs!" A Smurf called to the others. "Let's smurf hide-and-seek in here!" "What a smurftastic idea, let's smurf it!" Another Smurf said. "Yes yes!" A third Smurf agreed. "Clumsy, you'll smurf, while we all hide!" Hefty said, pushing Clumsy to a nearby tree. "Uh, okay," Clumsy stated, pressing his head on the tree with his arms on the head. "You smurf to hundred, Clumsy!" Bartender instructed, running away from him with everyone else. "And remember, don't cheat," Brainy bossed in his usual self-mannered tone. "Because it's really unsmurfy to cheat, and as Papa Smurf always smurfs those who cheat....." "SMURF UP BRAINY!" All the Smurfs shouted, while Hefty banged on Brainy's head with a mallet. "I was trying to smurf him that cheating is unsmurfy...." He said. "Uh, what smurfed?" Clumsy asked, turning his attention from counting, to seeing everything that had happened. "Oh, uh, nothing Clumsy," Alchemist assured, pushing Clumsy's head back on his arms. "Uh, okay, I'll smurf to hundred now," Clumsy said. "1...2...3..." He started to count, while everyone else runs to find a hiding place. In one part of the forest, Jokey was running with his "surprise" box."Before I smurf into hiding, I'll smurf a little joke on Brainy for his endless smurfing!" He snickered, before seeing an identical box on the ground. "Hey, what's this?" He asked himself, dropping his box on the ground and going to the other box. "A present for me?" He asked himself again. He was so curious that it got the better of him. "I wonder what's inside for me," Jokey said, unwrapping the ribbon on the box. "I bet I'll get a big smurf out of it, or this was a present from somesmurf, that's smurfy!" However, as soon as the ribbon was untied and the lid was off the "box", a boxing glove came out of it and punched Jokey on the chin, knocking him out and onto the ground. At the moment, Gargamel came out of the bushes, seeing Jokey on the ground. "Ha ha ha," He laughed. Gargamel went over to Jokey, before throwing him inside a brown sack. "And one Smurf down," He said. "Ha ha ha, my traps are working, with a bit of patience, I'll have all the Smurfs!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Out in another part of the forest, Grouchy was walking around with his usual sour look. "I hate smurfing hide-and-seek!" He said, before noticing a sign that says: 'THAT WAY'. "Huh, what's this?" He asked himself, before going in the direction that the sign says, before seeing another sigh that says: 'THIS WAY'. "I hate another sign!" Grouchy said sourly, following the sign again, falling into a hole. Gargamel appeared again. "And that's two Smurfs down! Soon all the Smurfs will regret facing me!" He laughed wickedly. "Ha ha ha!" "Me, I HATE "HA HA HA" Grouchy called angrily from his fallen spot. Gargamel then proceeded to throw Grouchy in the same sack. "Let's go to the next trap shall we?" He asked, moving to another part of the forest. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the other part of the forest, Bartender was heading in a direction of a cave. "I'm sure I'll win this game this smurf," he stated to himself, while noticing a flower nearby. "Oh, a smurfy flower, what's it smurfing there?" Bartender runs to the flower, curious. He then notices a sign that says: 'THIS FLOWER WILL GRANT YOUR WISH, JUST SMELL IT AND SEE' Bartender was so curious that he did what the sign told him to do. He then smelled the flower, with a beautiful smell coming out of it. "Hmm, what an enchancing smurf..." Bartender said, while smelling the flower, all of the sudden, he acted like he was kissed by a beautiful maiden. "....That smurfs into your head, it's.....it's.....smurftacular and...." He was about to finish the statement, when he was knocked out from the smell, and onto the ground. Gargamel then reappeared. "And three Smurfs down!" He was very happy by the sound of it. "The traps are working, and with every Smurf, they'll wished they never had heard the name "Gargamel", because I'm going to enslaved them!" He then threw Bartender into the sack. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In another section of the forest, Brainy was walking around happily as he say nonsense that the Smurfs call it. "In order for us to smurf happy, we must stay hidden," He said. "Like Papa Smurf always says...." He then noticed a giant book in front of him. "What's that book smurfing there?" Brainy asked himself, going to the book. He then proceeded to flip the book cover over. "I absolutely must get asmurfed with this "Treatise On Morality" book." Brainy said, as soon as he fliped the cover open, it was filled with words like he has never seen or heard before. "Fascinating, absolusmurfy fascinating, I must smurf this book to Papa Smurf...." He started to brew up with an idea for respect, unfortunately the page ripped below Brainy, and then the cover closed on him, making him trapped inside. Again, Gargamel appears. "Ha ha ha! That's what I call a captivating book!" He jested, going to the book Brainy was trapped in. There was fate calls for help inside the book. "Help me, Papa Smurf, help me!" "It's no use little Smurf!" Gargamel said, throwing Brainy the book in the sack. Smurf to Act 3Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Slaved Smurfs Acts